Vehicles are traditionally powered by engines that drive the vehicle and batteries that provide power for starting the engine and for vehicle accessories. Advancements in technology and a desire for driver conveniences have increased the number of vehicle accessories, as well as increased the load, i.e., power demand, on the engine and/or the battery required to power the vehicle accessories. In addition, the vehicle power sources and components produce a large quantity of waste heat, i.e., waste thermal energy that is typically dissipated into the atmosphere and lost.
Accordingly, arrangements for extending driving range and increasing the fuel efficiency of the vehicle are desirable. Therefore, systems that increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and reduce the power load on the vehicle's traditional power sources, i.e., the engine and/or the battery, are desirable, and significant vehicle fuel economy gains may be realized if the vehicle's waste heat is converted into usable mechanical and/or electrical energy.